Version 1.99b
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.99b Release Notes Guild Transfer Commands September 10, 2009 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES :* The /freexfer command is now available to all players on Pendragon. :* Players on Classic servers who are level 50 will be required to accept or complete the quest "Classic Transfer Gift" before using /freexfer. This quest is given by the Royal Accountant in the Capital Cities and gives special Master Level tokens which can be traded in to grant Master Levels 1 through 5 once players arrive on Ywain. :* Players transferring from Classic servers to Ywain will be able to visit the following NPCs to trade in the Classic versions of any of the new Dragon drops or Shrouded Isles chest pieces for the ToA version. ::o Trishy in Camelot ::o Brohd in Jordheim ::o Elenora in Tir na Nog :Character transfers with the /freexfer command ::The /freexfer command allows you to transfer a character from the current server to another. Your house is repossessed in the process and its contents are available via the repossession merchants in the housing market on the destination server. The house deed, porch deed, a stipend for a new housing lot, and any money from your consignment merchant or house lockbox will also be available from the repossession merchants there. ::Players can use the "/freexfer" command without argument to request a list of eligible destination servers. "/freexfer" followed by a server name transfers the current character to the specified destination server. ::After issuing the command, you are instructed to log off so that the transfer can take place. Once logged off, you will receive an email notifying you of the status of your transfer. ::If your name was already taken on the destination server, the email will inform you of the place-holder name being used for the transfer. When you first log in with the character on the destination server, you will be prompted to choose a new name for your character before fully entering the game. :For guild leaders ::Guild leaders who would like to move their guild to a new server have two tools to help with that: “/gc packhouse” and “/gc transfer”. These will enable a player to take certain aspects of their guild with them when using /freexfer. ::“/gc packhouse” allows a rank 0 member of a guild who does not already have a house to transfer ownership of the guild house to themselves in order that it can be transferred with the /freexfer command. Consignment merchants and items on a hookpoint inside the house such as merchants, bindstones, vaults, and tradeskill tools will need to be picked up before the guild house can be packed. ::“/gc transfer” disbands the guild and transfers guild information onto the rank 0 member of the guild who ran the command. It allows you to store the guild realm points, bounty points, and merit points on your character during the /freexfer. In order to unpack a guild on the destination server, the character that packed the guild data must be the leader of the group that is forming the new guild. The guild name will not be saved - you will need to form the new guild in the exact same way that the old one was formed. When the new guild is formed, the Realm Points, Bounty Points, and Merit Points information will be pulled from the character and applied to the new guild instantly. ::At the time of this writing, the “/gc packhouse” and “/gc transfer” commands are only available to the Knights. We will makes these commands available to all players as soon as we’re done with internal testing. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES :Necromancer ::* Necromancer pets now keep up with the caster when the Necromancer uses a boat. ::* Poisonspike now works on Necromancer pets. ::* When a Necromancer pet is attacked, any illusion effects will be dispelled from the Necromancer. ::* Necromancer's Holy Blessing will no longer heal the Necromancer's pet twice if the Necromancer is in a group. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES :Hibernia Monsters ::* Both members of the dergan caravan will now properly spawn near the dergan caravan leader in Lough Derg. :Items Notes ::* The bounty point jewelry and cloak items sold at the border keeps are now tradeable. ::* (Albion) The Robe of the Infidel is now correctly dyable with cloth dye. ::* (Hibernia) All versions of AzureÃ¢ï¿½ï¿½s Folly are now dyable with weapon enamel. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES :Item Notes ::* The Artifact Credit and Master Level Credit tokens that can be purchased with bounty points are now tradeable. ::* All Master Level final encounters will now drop a new type of currency called Atlantean Glass. This may be used to purchase tokens which can be turned in for a piece of Dragonslayer Armor or the player's Dragonslayer Weapon. The following NPCs accept the Atlantean Glass currency: :::o Trishy in Camelot :::o Brohd in Jordheim :::o Elenora in Tir na Nog ::Note: A player will only have access to the Atlantean Glass store if they are level 50. ::Note: Atlantean Glass is not tradeable. COOPERATIVE SERVER :* The Trials of Atlantis bounty point merchants are now active on the PvE rule set. Category:Updates Category:Version Updates Category:Patch Notes